Recently, drones have been used for broadcast shootings, environmental protection, or disaster prevention, as well as for reconnaissance in military fields. Furthermore, the drones are extending their base to logistics and personal hobbies.
Commercially miniaturized drone may provide various functions (such as being used as toys, taking selfies, and playing games), and studies on technology area in progress, in which a plurality of drones performs a complicated cooperation mission at the same time by sharing roles.
In addition, the drones may provide an autonomous flight control function as well as a wireless control function by which the user manually controls the drones. Furthermore, the drone may adopt various sensors (such as an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor, a pressure sensor, an ultrasonic sensor, or an image sensor) and may communicate with external electronic devices through a short-range communication in order to thereby perform a complex mission.
However, since the drones that are miniaturized to a palm-size tend to use most of a battery for flight, there may be a limitation in processing a lot of computations to control the drones. In addition, the lot of computations is required in order to provide all functions that satisfy user's desire, so a provision of a high-performance processor and various sensors may be expensive. If the lot of computations is performed through a wireless communication, a delay due to a data communication may bring undesirable problems such as a malfunction of the drone or a failure of flight.
Meanwhile, recently, electronic devices have been developed into wearable devices such as electronic watches (e.g., smart watches), head-mounted displays (HMD) (e.g., electronic glasses), electronic shoes, electronic garments, or electronic tattoos, as well as hand-held devices, such as tablet computers or smart phones. In addition, such wearable devices are equipped with a high-performance processor, a camera, a memory, a battery, and/or a display. In particular, the wearable devices may include an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor, a pressure sensor, an ultrasonic sensor, and/or an image sensor, and may access the Internet through the wireless communication or by interworking with portable electronic devices in order to thereby use various services.